


[Podfic] Reason(s) For Visit

by Wereflamingo



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Community: hp_podfic_fest, First War with Voldemort, HP Podfic Fest 2017, Lie Low At Lupin's, M/M, Marauders' Era, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Second War with Voldemort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-05
Updated: 2017-10-05
Packaged: 2019-01-09 00:21:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 18
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12265065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wereflamingo/pseuds/Wereflamingo
Summary: Remus tried to see Sirius while he was in Azkaban. He was just always denied.This is a podfic recorded for HP Podfic Fest 2017. Original work bymerlywhirls.





	[Podfic] Reason(s) For Visit

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Reason(s) For Visit](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1598300) by [merlywhirls](https://archiveofourown.org/users/merlywhirls/pseuds/merlywhirls). 



> I'm very excited to share my very first podfic with all of you. I learned a lot and hope to make more in the future. Huge thanks to [sisi_rambles](http://archiveofourown.org/users/sisi_rambles/pseuds/sisi_rambles) for providing such amazingly tailored feedback on such short notice, to [NachoDiablo](http://archiveofourown.org/users/NachoDiablo) who was the very first to listen and give feedback and also talked me into signing up in the first place, and the mod [starduchess](https://starduchess.livejournal.com/profile) for organizing the fest and promoting the marvel that is podfic.
> 
> warning: talk of death, scars (self inflicted/werewolfism), imprisonment, abuse

[MP3](http://hp-podfic-fest.parakaproductions.com/fall-fest-2017/Reasons%20For%20Visit.mp3) | **Size:** 11.1 MB | **Duration:** 00:15:22

[M4B](http://hp-podfic-fest.parakaproductions.com/fall-fest-2017/Reasons%20For%20Visit.m4b) | **Size:** 14.6 MB | **Duration:** 00:15:22


End file.
